


Тайный дневник мужчины по вызову

by Regis



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-15
Updated: 2012-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-16 11:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4624365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Финансовые дела доктора Уотсона пошатнулись, и он вынужден зарабатывать себе на жизнь весьма нетрадиционным способом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тайный дневник мужчины по вызову

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Secret Diary of a Rent Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/138363) by anon. 



> Фик был переведен для БИ-2.  
> Бета перевода: KaterinaAvg

Уотсон стоял посреди комнаты, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу, и осторожно посматривал в сторону семи девушек в шляпках, лица которых были скрыты вуалями. Его никак нельзя было назвать неопытным в любовных делах. Но за все три континента постельных авантюр, у него никогда не было больше одного партнера одновременно, не говоря уже о семи. Он судорожно пытался изобрести хоть какое-то решение. “У меня всего две руки!” безнадежно думал он, глядя, как одна из девушек сделала шаг и заговорила:  
  
– Привет, доктор Уотсон. Вы можете звать меня Ширли.  
  
Остальные девушки захихикали.  
  
– Эмм, привет. – Он глубоко вздохнул, стараясь не подать виду, что они были первыми клиентами, и он, возможно, еще не до конца привык к самой идее подобной работы, и понятия не имел, чего от него ждут.  
  
– Мы большие поклонницы ваших рассказов, доктор Уотсон.  
  
– О, да, мы их очень любим, – вставила другая девушка. – Вы и мистер Холмс – чудесная пара.  
  
– Спасибо, – Уотсон почувствовал, что краснеет от смущения при упоминании имени Холмса. Боже, что подумал бы Холмс, если бы узнал, чем он занимается? Он так и не смог найти покупателя на свою практику, а то, что он сопровождал Холмса во время всех расследований, привело к снижению и прежде небольшого заработка доктора практически до нуля. Он не отказался бы от приключений с Холмсом даже в обмен на целый мир, а гордость не позволяла жить на деньги друга. Так что, когда армейский приятель рассказал ему о своих приключениях в роли эскорта, Уотсона посетила блестящая мысль последовать по его стопам. Судя по словам приятеля, занятие было совсем несложным.  
  
_– Ах, Уотсон, старина. Это не так плохо. Обделенная вниманием домохозяйка здесь, одинокая вдова там. А если ты будешь носить форму, тебе могут и приплатить сверху. Не будь я женат, я был бы совсем не прочь вновь вернуться к этому ремеслу.  
  
– Я не хочу тебя обидеть, но это совсем не кажется мне достойным занятием.  
  
– Ну, ты едва ли был образцом добродетели в старые добрые дни, а, Уотсон? Единственная разница в том, что тебе будут платить за познание всех этих женщин. И мужчин, если у тебя есть и такие наклонности. Хотя, я, конечно, не верю всем слухам, что ходили о тебе.  
  
– А твои друзья? Как насчет твоей репутации?  
  
– Большинство моих друзей просто ничего не знали. А что касается тех, кто знал - они не могли сказать что-то обо мне, не бросив при этом тень и на себя. _  
  
– Доктор Уотсон? У нас есть сценарий и мы хотим, чтобы вы действовали согласно ему.  
  
Уотсон сморгнул, резко вырванный из своих воспоминаний: – Сценарий?  
  
– Да. Он был выбран лучшим большинством голосов. – Ему торопливо сунули в руки несколько страниц бумаги. – Вы готовы познакомиться с вашим партнером по сцене?  
  
– Думаю, да. Но должен предупредить вас, актерская игра всегда была сильной стороной Холмса, а совсем не моей. – Уотсон решил, что девушки неверно поняли суть его работы, раз были всерьез настроены разыграть театральную пьесу, вместо того, чтобы предаться пороку.  
  
– Ох, мы уверены, есть, по крайней мере, одна область, в которой ваши знания и опыт превосходят таковые у мистера Холмса. – Девушки вновь захихикали, и тут в комнату вошел мужчина в плаще с пелериной и дирстокере. – Теперь, давайте, начнем.  
  
Брови Уотсона взметнулись вверх, когда он прочел первую фразу сценария.  
  
– Ах. Мой дорогой Холмс, я хочу поговорить с вами по делу, не терпящему отлагательств.  
  
– Ах, Уотсон. Молю, поделитесь со мной вашими мыслями! – Голос мужчины был совершенно не похож на голос Холмса. Аутентичный костюм и хороший грим не в силах были придать ему и сотой доли индивидуальности и харизмы, присущих настоящему Холмсу. Однако, с учетом всех обстоятельств, Уотсон не спешил высказывать критические замечания вслух. Тем более он совсем не хотел, чтобы в роли Холмса выступал сам Холмс.  
  
– Как вы знаете, Холмс, мы являемся близкими друзьями уже очень долгое время. И я чувствую, что с моей стороны бесчестно лгать вам и дальше. Я могу лишь питать надежду, что это не изменит вашего отношения ко мне. – Уотсону внезапно резко расхотелось углубляться в эту пьесу. Он испугался, что окажется тайным преступником, предавшим Холмса.  
  
– Вы не можете сказать ничего, что могло бы повлиять на мое мнение о вас, мой дорогой.  
  
– Хорошо. Тогда я должен сказать вам это: Я люблю вас, Шерлок Холмс.  
  
У девушек вырвался мечтательный вздох: – Ох, как романтично!  
  
– Ах, Уотсон. Как обычно, вы видите, но не наблюдаете! Разве не очевидно, что я тоже люблю вас? Что я стал бы делать без моего любимого Босуэлла.  
  
Уотсон хотел было выразить свое громкое возмущение тем, как слова из его рассказов были вырваны из контекста, однако следующая фраза “Холмса” повергла его в молчаливый ступор.  
  
– Так давайте же, выразим нашу любовь друг к другу самым скандальным образом! – с энтузиазмом воскликнул мужчина.  
  
– Когда и где вам угодно, – тихо выдавил из себя Уотсон, понимая, что больше никогда не сможет сказать что-либо подобное Холмсу, не вспомнив о сегодняшнем дне. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку сжечь рассказы, фразы из которых были использованы в сценарии.  
  
– Тогда я предлагаю кушетку прямо здесь и сейчас.  
  
Только после минутной паузы, до Уотсона дошло, что теперь они должны были сыграть сцену, которой завершалась пьеса. На чистом листе бумаги было написано лишь одно слово:  
  
[СЕКС]  
  
Эти девушки хотели… хотели, чтобы он изобразил совокупление со своим лучшим другом! Весь ужас ситуации, наконец, обрушился на Уотсона. И во второй раз в своей жизни он потерял сознание.  
  
– Перевяжите ему голову. Да, чудесно!  
  
– Теперь легко поцелуйте его в губы. И пригладьте волосы.  
  
– Снимите с него брюки!  
  
– Доктор Уотсон травмирован! Мистер Холмс не стал бы пользоваться его состоянием!  
  
– Но он и не будет! Что если падение плохо сказалось на раненной ноге доктора? Мистеру Холмсу нужно все тщательно проверить. Думаю, он должен стянуть с него и рубашку.  
  
– О, я полностью согласна. И мистер Холмс, скажите, что любите его!  
  
– Но это не реалистично! Мистер Холмс – человек, не склонный к эмоциональным всплескам.  
  
– Но его Уотсон пострадал! Один раз он угрожал убийством негодяю, посмевшему стрелять в его любимого. В подобных особых обстоятельствах, я считаю, мы можем позволить мистеру Холмсу открыто выразить свои эмоции.  
  
– Это вполне в характере. И, давайте притворимся, что травма головы очень тяжелая.  
  
– О, нет! Что если доктор Уотсон потеряет память?  
  
– Бедный мистер Холмс! Они так и не успели испытать блаженство соития с любимым человеком! И будет ли доктор Уотсон, потеряв память, по-прежнему любить его?  
  
Уотсон медленно открыл глаза.  
  
– Я абсолютно уверен, что моя травма не настолько ужасна, чтобы я мог лишиться памяти.  
  
– Шшш! Мы вносим поправки в сценарий, чтобы вписать в него вашу импровизацию.  
  
– О, я вижу. Ммм... Тогда продолжайте.  
  
– Ну, с другой стороны, медицинский эксперт здесь _вы_.  
  
В итоге, Уотсону заплатили за его первую работу весьма неплохо. Все обернулось тем, что его обморок предоставил фальшивому Холмсу блестящую возможность ухаживать за ним, и это привело заказчиц в восторг. А то, что он был практически полностью обнажен, пока его целовал и обнимал “Холмс” тоже получило горячее одобрение с их стороны. После жарких дебатов, девушки потребовали, чтобы они крепко целовались, но дальше не заходили, так как, по их мнению, отношения Холмса и Уотсона должны были развиваться постепенно. Главным образом потому, что “Холмс” был девственником.  
  
– Мы свяжемся с вами снова, доктор Уотсон. Мы уже начали работу над следующей частью нашего сценария!  
  
Одна из девушек проводила его до Бейкер-стрит, так как он был все еще слаб, а мысли его путались. Именно так, решил потом Уотсон, миссис Хадсон и узнала о его текущем затруднительном положении.  
  
***  
  
Он грустно смотрел на захламленную квартиру, в то время как миссис Хадсон мрачно информировала, что во время его вчерашнего отсутствия мистер Холмс воспользовался случаем и полностью уничтожил даже видимость какого-либо порядка. Вокруг царил хаос.  
  
– Миссис Хадсон. Вы наняли меня убраться в моей же собственной квартире? Вы понимаете, что я…кхм. Мое текущее занятие….  
  
– Ну, конечно я понимаю, доктор Уотсон. И не могу сказать, что одобряю. Я, может, и небогатая женщина, но, по крайней мере, часть своего времени вы проведете, как подобает порядочному джентльмену. Пусть даже и прибираясь за мистером Холмсом.  
  
Уотсон втянул голову в плечи. Он чувствовал себя мальчишкой, которого мать бранит за дурное поведение.  
  
– Позже я принесу вам чай, милый. А пока занимайтесь делом.  
  
Так что Уотсону пришлось убираться в квартире. В конец концов, ему заплатят именно за это. Его мучило чувство вины за Холмса, который слишком часто был причиной лишних хлопот для миссис Хадсон. После нескольких часов напряженного труда и множества проклятий в адрес способности Холмса даже пятна на ковре делать такими же упрямыми, как он сам, Уотсон, наконец, рухнул на диван. Он снял с себя рубашку еще час назад и лежал теперь с влажным полотенцем на груди, наслаждаясь приятным ощущением прохлады на своей разгоряченной плоти.  
  
– Уотсон! Что вы, черт побери, делаете? Почему в квартире так чисто? Где мои бумаги?  
  
– Отдыхаю. Потому что я убрал квартиру для миссис Хадсон. Ваши бумаги на вашем столе, – проворчал Уотсон, бросая на Холмса сердитый взгляд.  
  
– Знай я, что миссис Хадсон заставит вас прибирать все это…  
  
– Не берите в голову, Холмс. Мое тело гораздо лучше подходит для черной работы, чем тело бедняжки миссис Хадсон.  
  
– Несомненно. – Губы Холмса изогнулись в легкой улыбке, словно он вспомнил какую-то личную шутку.  
  
Уотсон вздохнул и поднялся, устало улыбнувшись Холмсу. – Миссис Хадсон скоро принесет чай. Не хотите составить мне компанию за столом?  
  
– Конечно. Но не пытайтесь встать, если вы утомлены, мой дорогой Уотсон. Мы удобно устроимся на этом диване и вдвоем: вы только положите голову мне на колени, а я расскажу вам о пустяковом, но забавном деле, которое раскрыл этим утром.  
  
Холмс грациозно разместился на диване и потянул Уотсона вниз, снова уложив его на спину. Во рту Уотсона пересохло при мысли о том, как эта сцена была похожа на разыгранную им вчера. Будь прокляты эти развратные мисс! Теперь он будет думать о глупых романтических и страстных признаниях всякий раз, как Холмс предлагает что-то совершенно невинное.  
  
“Соберись с мыслями, Уотсон. Ты никогда раньше не думал о Холмсе в подобном ключе и дурацкие фантазии кучки странных особ не могут этого изменить!” убеждал он себя. Однако все рациональные мысли тотчас испарились из его головы, когда он почувствовал, как изящные пальцы Холмса гладят его по волосам. ”Это всего лишь ласковый утешающий жест. Не паникуй, Уотсон. Не паникуй. Не па…”  
  
– О, Боже! – Он вскочил и сбежал в свою комнату.  
  
– Уотсон?  
  
Уотсон не знал, сколько прошло времени. Но казалось, что он услышал легкие шаги за дверью спустя вечность.  
  
– Я так понимаю, моя история больше не интересует вас, – голос Холмса был тих и даже немного робок. – Но миссис Хадсон принесла чай, если вы все еще хотите его выпить.  
  
Уотсон распахнул дверь и почувствовал боль в груди при виде убитого выражения лица Холмса. – Простите меня, Холмс, старина. Сам не знаю, что на меня нашло.  
  
Холмс не сводил с него пристального взгляда, словно пытаясь прочесть его мысли. Уотсон улыбнулся и, неуверенно протянув руку, похлопал его по плечу.  
  
– Вы тут совершенно не при чем, Холмс. Поверьте мне. И теперь, когда мое душевное равновесие восстановилось, больше всего на свете мне хотелось бы узнать все подробности вашего последнего дела.  
  
– Если вы уверены…  
  
– Конечно, я уверен, – твердо сказал Уотсон, пообещав себе отвечать отказом на все будущие предложения этих любительниц театра. Быть может, ему следовало и вовсе бросить презренное занятие, доводящее его до нервного срыва.  
  
***  
  
Обычно, тишина Диоген-клуба действовала на Уотсона угнетающе. Сегодня же он, медленно переставляя ноги в направлении кабинета Майкрофта Холмса, напротив, был как никогда признателен за уровень приватности, гарантированный клубом. Он знал, что ни с кем не встретится взглядом, даже если захочет, и был бесконечно рад, что по пути ему не нужно было обмениваться вежливыми приветствиями.  
  
“Боги, это будет самым порочным деянием моей жизни. Брат моего лучшего друга! Боже мой. Что случилось с отвращением Майкрофта к физическим усилиям? О, Боже. Перестань думать о Майкрофте, прикладывающем физические усилия при…”  
  
Уотсон на секунду прикрыл глаза, силясь прогнать нежелательный мысленный образ. Потом прочистил горло и одернул воротничок.  
  
– Майкрофт?  
  
– Ах, доктор Уотсон. Всегда пунктуальны, как я вижу.  
  
– Да. Вы хотели… меня нанять?  
  
– Совершенно верно. Должен вам признаться, доктор Уотсон, вы меня удивили. Однако я верю, что вы как нельзя лучше подходите для задуманного мной.  
  
– Просто скажите, чего вы хотите, сэр. – Уотсон бросил на Майкрофта Холмса нервный взгляд, тот в ответ лениво улыбнулся и удобно откинулся назад в своем кресле.  
  
– Вы найдете мои пристрастия довольно необычными, доктор Уотсон. Я лишь прошу вас не задавать лишних вопросов и не судить строго.  
  
Уотсон тяжело сглотнул.  
  
– Конечно.  
  
– Я хочу, чтобы вы смотрели на меня.  
  
– Хорошо. И?  
  
– И все. Я хочу уснуть, а когда-то кто-то смотрит на меня, это действует умиротворяюще…  
  
– О!  
  
– Когда слуги принесут еду, тотчас разбудите!  
  
Уотсон не знал, должен он испытывать просто облегчение или же должен _земли не чуять под ногами_ , что Майкрофту понадобилась столь необычная услуга. Однако он был уверен, что и за миллион лет не сможет до конца объяснить Холмсу, почему, войдя в кабинет, он застал там Уотсона, не сводящего пристального взгляда с его спящего брата.  
  
***  
  
Ирен Адлер. Это имя невозможно было забыть. Людей, сумевших перехитрить Холмса, можно было пересчитать по пальцам одной руки, а ее исключительное дело обернулось триумфом романтики над мелочностью, и было дорого сердцу Уотсона. Так что порог ее новой квартиры в Лондоне он переступал с тревожным беспокойством, гадая, что же могло пойти не так между мисс Адлер и ее любимым мужем Годфри.  
  
– Мисс Адлер. Так вы вернулись в Лондон? – с любопытством спросил Уотсон.  
  
– После женитьбы короля, и вашего доброжелательного рассказа о произошедших событиях, не было смысла скрываться и дальше. И я всегда питала нежные чувства к этому городу. – Она улыбнулась, и Уотсон не смог удержаться от улыбки в ответ. Все-таки она была необыкновенно красивой женщиной.  
  
– Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, доктор Уотсон. Годфри будет отсутствовать всего день и мы должны многое успеть, прежде чем он вернется.  
  
Улыбка Уотсона погасла, едва он вспомнил причину своего визита.  
  
– Возможно, вы желаете побеседовать, Ирен? Я очень хороший слушатель, мне все так говорят. И я знаю, что не должен совать нос в чужие дела, но я считал, что вы и Годфри очень любите друг друга, и вдруг…  
  
– О, боги, нет, доктор Уотсон! Боюсь, вы неверно истолковали мои намерения. У Годфри скоро день рождения, и так как вы приблизительно одного роста и комплекции, я подумала, что вы сможете помочь мне с его новым гардеробом. Я кое-что купила и хотела, чтобы вы все примерили.  
  
– Конечно, я буду счастлив вам помочь, – просиял Уотсон, а Ирен радостно хлопнула в ладоши.  
  
Уотсон не сомневался, будь Холмс здесь, он смог бы рассчитать точное число возможных комбинаций сюртуков, рубашек, шляп, брюк, и прочих предметов одежды. Уотсону же казалось, что число его мысленных “боже мой, это никогда не закончится” приближалось к бесконечности. К концу всех примерок, он чувствовал себя более измотанным, чем после дня, проведенного за уборкой квартиры. Но, если быть честным, проводить время в компании Ирен было очень приятно. Она оказалась интересной собеседницей, и ей было что рассказать о своей прошлой увлекательной жизни искательницы приключений.  
  
– Ирен, должен вам сознаться, я испытываю сильное искушение записать все ваши истории и предложить их в “Стрэнд”. Вы – удивительная женщина.  
  
– Доктор Уотсон! – зарделась Ирен. – Вы же знаете, что мистер Холмс не любит делиться. И я уверена, он вряд ли будет мне признателен, если я похищу его Босуэлла.  
  
– Как жаль. Не сомневаюсь, что если вы когда-нибудь найдете своего собственного Босуэлла, читатели примут вас очень тепло.  
  
– Спасибо вам, доктор Уотсон. И доброй ночи.  
  
***  
  
– Холмс, помните тот случай, когда проводя химический эксперимент, вы подожгли нашу квартиру?  
  
– Помню и весьма отчетливо. Результаты этого эксперимента сыграли важную роль в раскрытии дела мистера Джона Винсента Хардена.  
  
– А тот раз, когда все ваши белые рубашки приобрели яркий розовый оттенок?  
  
– Мне было бы значительно легче забыть об этой конкретной неудаче, перестань вы упоминать о ней, мой дорогой Уотсон.  
  
– А помните…  
  
– Уотсон! Возможно, вам стоит перейти прямо к делу?  
  
– Дело в том, Холмс, что все идиотские идеи, посещавшие вас в прошлом, _меркнут_ в сравнении с нынешней грандиозной глупостью.  
  
– Мы находимся не в одной из ваших глубоко романтических и приукрашенных историй о наших приключениях, Уотсон, так что я был бы вам благодарен, если бы вы не драматизировали происходящее.  
  
– Холмс, вы всерьез обвиняете _меня_ в мелодраме?  
  
– Ну, вы поднимаете слишком много шума из-за ерунды.  
  
– Я поднимал бы куда _меньше_ шума, если бы вы просто следовали моим инструкциям, вместо того, чтобы ошибаться на каждом шагу! Мы здесь уже несколько часов и так ничего и не достигли. Моя нога меня убивает, а эта позиция отнюдь не самая удобная.  
  
– Я начинаю думать, что должен был добавить непременным условием сделки ваше молчание, когда нанимал вас, Уотсон.  
  
– Видя, что у вас _нет_ никакого опыта, и еще меньше таланта, чтобы изучить все тонкости дела, я глубоко сомневаюсь, что мое молчание было бы хорошей идеей. Принимая ваше предложение, Холмс, я был убежден, что несомненная ловкость ваших рук проявится и в этом предприятии.  
  
– Хммм, я просто не могу понять, что делаю неправильно.  
  
– Вы слишком нетерпеливы и грубы, Холмс. Если вы хотите засунуть что-то в узкое отверстие, необходимо делать это медленно, и вы должны подождать, пока не будете уверены, что сможете сделать это аккуратно, не повредив…  
  
– Уотсон, я _знаю_ элементарную механику, и уверен, что после тщательного изучения мной теории, я обладаю куда большим арсеналом знания разнообразных техник, нежели вы. Однако применить теорию на практике оказалось значительно сложнее, чем я ожидал.  
  
– Знаете, Холмс возможно будет легче, если вы позволите мне сначала продемонстрировать вам мою технику. Потом попробуете сами.  
  
– Нет, нет, я уже не раз видел, как вы делаете…  
  
– Что? Когда?!  
  
– Вы редко запираете дверь в свою комнату, Уотсон, и когда вы заняты делом, вы слишком сосредоточены на нем, чтобы заметить мое присутствие. К тому же мне нравиться наблюдать вас за работой.  
  
– У нас еще будет разговор о понятии приватности и о том, что в двери принято _стучаться_ , когда мы закончим, Холмс  
  
– Да, да. Но, как я уже сказал, я не раз видел, как вы делаете это, Уотсон, и это мне нисколько не помогло.  
  
– Хорошо. Больше твердости в руках, Холмс, а я постараюсь направлять вас в меру своих сил.  
  
– Может мне добавить еще лубриканта?  
  
– Боги, нет, Холмс. Разве вы не помните, что мы провели последние полчаса за уборкой? Хотя лубрикант и помогает уменьшить трение, боюсь, опрокидывать целую бутылку было нецелесообразно. И отмыть его совсем непросто.  
  
– Я был расстроен. Мы были так близко!  
  
– И нам пришлось начать все сначала! Терпение, Холмс. Я уверен, что вы способны на это.  
  
– Вы готовы, Уотсон? В этот раз я буду действовать медленнее.  
  
– Да, очень хорошо, Холмс. Продолжайте… да, вот так! ДА! Почти там! – Внезапно, дверь в их гостиную с шумом распахнулась и в гостиную ворвалась миссис Хадсон.  
  
– Мистер Холмс! Доктор Уотсон! Этого вполне достаточно! Вы должны немедленно остановиться! Мистер Холмс, как вам не стыдно пользоваться стесненным финансовым положением доктора Уотсона! Доктор Уотсон, от вас я такого не ожидала! Прямо в гостиной!  
  
Ошарашенный неожиданным вторжением Уотсон уронил бутылку, которую держал в руках и она разбилась.  
  
– Вы все испортили, миссис Хадсон! – воскликнул Холмс. – Теперь мы должны мучиться с другой бутылкой, не говоря уже о том, что нам понадобится новая модель корабля! О, я понимаю, почему их называют Невозможными Бутылками!  
  
– Мы почти сделали это, Холмс. Мы почти сделали это, – устало вздохнул Уотсон.  
  
– Ох. Ох. Я приношу свои извинения, джентльмены. Судя по всему, я все истолковала неверно. Я несла вам чай и услышала….  
  
Холмс спрятал лицо в ладонях. – Оставьте нас, миссис Хадсон. Я заплатил хорошие деньги, чтобы Уотсон научил меня засовывать корабли в бутылки, и я намерен этому научиться, вопреки вмешательствам назойливых домовладелиц, всюду сующих свой нос!  
  
– Мы должны начать сначала?  
  
– Мы _должны_.  
  
***  
  
– Доктор Уотсон. Спасибо, что приняли мое предложение. – Судя по голосу, говоривший был старше него. Он был в длинном, облегающем фигуру пальто и имел важный вид, лицо его скрывала маска. – Я должен заметить, даже сейчас форма на вас сидит просто замечательно.  
  
– Спасибо, профессор Мортимер. – Уотсон покраснел, нервно теребя свои награды. На том, чтобы он нацепил их, настоял клиент.  
  
– Вы знаете, у меня всегда была слабость к военным. Из них получаются самые надежные и верные компаньоны.  
  
Уотсон молча кивнул.  
  
– Ах, но где же мои манеры? Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь. Слишком давно у меня не было возможности насладиться хорошей компанией, и я думаю, мы с вами прекрасно проведем время. Вы непременно будете вознаграждены должным образом за каждый час.  
  
– Э… Конечно.  
  
– Итак, доктор, вы когда-нибудь слышали о молодом человеке по имени Бертран Рассел?  
  
– Боюсь, что нет, профессор.  
  
– Я познакомился с ним в этом году во время своих путешествий, и должен заметить, что у него весьма многообещающий ум. Позвольте мне задать вам вопрос. Предположим, множество – это совокупность объектов, обладающих одинаковым свойством. Тогда существует ли множество, состоящее из всех множеств, не содержащих себя в качестве элемента?  
  
Уотсон сделал глубокий вдох. В конце концов, у него было пятидесяти процентный шанс оказаться правым, и если быть честным, он не был уверен, что вновь хотел пережить мучительные часы уроков математики своего детства.  
  
– Да?  
  
– Да? – Подумайте хорошенько: Если это множество существует так, как определено, будет оно содержать себя или нет?  
  
– Нет? – Он вытащил платок и смахнул пот с бровей. Он был уверен, что если и задумывался о том, что ему придется попотеть во время одной из встреч, то вряд ли предполагал, что причиной тому послужит логическая задача.  
  
– Следите за ходом моих мыслей. Если оно не принадлежит себе…  
  
– Ах! Тогда оно принадлежит себе по определению! – Уотсон нахмурился. – Но если оно принадлежит себе…  
  
– Тогда оно больше не подходит под оригинальное определение и перестает принадлежать себе.  
  
– Вопрос был с подковыркой!  
  
– Это куда больше, чем просто каверзный вопрос, доктор. Это потенциальный вызов самим основам канторовой теории множеств! – драматично воскликнул Мортимер.  
  
Он сел, слегка огорченный реакцией Уотсона (вернее ее отсутствием), но тот лишь вежливо улыбнулся в ответ.  
  
– Я полагаю, это мало значит для вас, так как вам, без сомнения, совершенно неведома нынешняя популярность математической логики. Очень жаль. То, что математические истины могут быть выражены настолько емко и ясно, поистине прекрасно, – профессор сделал паузу.  
  
– Возможно, неевклидова геометрия придется вам больше по вкусу? Вы производите впечатление человека, способного оценить прелесть нетрадиционного. Уверен, все эти идиоты, слепо поклоняющиеся Евклиду, еще возьмут свои слова назад. Это будущее геометрии!  
  
Голова Уотсона шла кругом.  
  
– Мне очень жаль, профессор. Что касается геометрии, я знаю в ней не больше, чем требуется для вычисления некоторых сугубо практических величин. И если дедукции и логика – то, что вы ищете, тогда Холмс был бы куда лучшей компанией для вас, нежели я.  
  
– Тьфу! Дедукция! Я все еще не простил вашего Холмса за написание монографии о дедуктивном методе, когда любому _ясно_ , что он использует индуктивную логику. Я не буду отрицать, что он умный малый, но его таланты пропадают втуне ввиду отсутствия систематического математического образования. Нет, нет, доктор, для моего душевного спокойствия вы подходите куда больше.  
  
Профессор сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться.  
  
– Я уверен, что как человек, проводящий так много времени с великим практиком _индуктивного_ метода, вы без труда сможете уследить за ходом моих мыслей. А мне очень нужен хороший слушатель.  
  
– Я буду счастлив помочь вам в меру своих скромных способностей, профессор.  
  
Слушая профессора, вдохновенно углубившегося в дебри своей переписки с Булем, Венном и де Морганом, Уотсон мысленно отметил, как похож этот человек на Холмса в своем страстном стремлении к истине, хотя предмет был скорее теоретическим. С другой стороны, он сомневался, что колоссальное эго Холмса вынесло бы критику его монографий, да и математику Холмс совсем не ценил, считая ее скорее отвлеченной тренировкой для ума, нежели полезным средством к достижению цели.  
  
Когда профессор Мортимер сделал паузу в своей речи, чтобы пыхнуть трубкой, Уотсон подал голос:  
  
– Вы уверены, что не хотите познакомиться с Холмсом? Я не знаю людей, более похожих, чем вы двое, и в то же время настолько разных. Это была бы встреча, которая случается лишь раз в жизни!  
  
– Не в этой жизни, я боюсь. Совсем не в этой. Ну, что ж, полагаю, я отнял у вас немало времени. Я отправлю вам оплату за вашу приятную компанию завтра. Вы воистину обладаете непревзойденным даром молчания.  
  
Уотсон не сомневался, что последняя фраза была легкой шпилькой в адрес его неспособности угнаться за стремительным потоком мыслей профессора, но его это почти не задело.  
  
– Доброго вам дня, сэр.  
  
– И вам, доктор Уотсон. И передайте Холмсу, что ему с вами очень повезло.  
  
***  
  
Вернувшись той ночью домой, Уотсон нашел Холмса сидящим на полу среди кучи исписанных листов бумаги, живописно разбросанных вокруг него. Уотсон начал собирать их, привычно привнося порядок в хаос, созданный Холмсом, и не смог сдержать любопытства.  
  
– Холмс! Вижу, у вас новое дело.  
  
– Да. Я работаю над ним последние несколько недель, но, кажется, не способен добиться успеха.  
  
Хотя у Холмса бывали расследования, в которых он терпел неудачу, Уотсона всякий раз удивляло, когда детектив сталкивался с делом, ставящим его в тупик.  
  
– Хотите поговорить об этом?  
  
Холмс вдруг резко вскочил на ноги и вырвал свои записи из рук доктора. – Мой дорогой Уотсон, боюсь, это будет жульничеством.  
  
– С какой стати это будет жульничеством?  
  
– Потому что вы и есть дело, которое я пытаюсь раскрыть.  
  
– Полагаю, просто спросить меня вам в голову не приходило?  
  
Холмс поднял бровь и начал декламировать: Шерлок Холмс – его возможности….  
  
Уотсон, почувствовав, как жар заливает щеки, поднял руки, сдаваясь.  
  
– Справедливо, Холмс. Вполне справедливо. Но, может дать вам какие-то подсказки? Возможно больше данных?  
  
В ответ Холмс протянул ему лист бумаги.  
  
– Здесь все мои наблюдения.  
  
_1.  
Наблюдение: Уклончивые ответы на вопросы, где Уотсон находился, вкупе с неожиданно появившимися у него деньгами.  
Вывод: Его доходы незаконны или он стыдится их. Возможно, вернулся к азартным играм, но маловероятно, так как не просил у меня свою чековую книжку.  
  
2.  
Факт: Майкрофт прислал зашифрованную телеграмму, в которой посоветовал обратить на Уотсона особое внимание.  
Предпринятые действия: Ответил Майкрофту, что внимателен всегда.  
Вывод: Майкрофт знает, в чем заключается новое занятие Уотсона и считает его серьезной причиной для беспокойства.  
  
3.  
Наблюдение: Уотсон убрался в квартире по требованию миссис Хадсон. Заметил, что миссис Хадсон постаралась как можно незаметнее передать ему деньги вместе с чаем и печеньем.  
Вывод: Уотсон занимается черной работой, чтобы заработать больше денег? Но в этом нет ничего тревожного, если у него нет проблем со здоровьем.  
Предпринятые действия: Попытался подкупить ближайшего врача для беглого осмотра Уотсона при подстроенной мною встрече и постановки диагноза. Был вышвырнут из приемной.  
  
4.  
Факт: Майкрофт снова прислал телеграмму, в которой попросил меня посетить Диоген-клуб. Приехал и нашел там Уотсона, внимательно смотрящим на спящего Майкрофта.  
  
5.  
Наблюдение: Уотсон вернулся домой, с явными признаками того, что одевался впопыхах (Больше складок на брюках, чем когда он уходил.) От него исходил слабый запах женских духов. А денег вновь прибавилось.  
  
6.  
Факт: Майкрофт прислал третью телеграмму, сообщая, что нанял Уотсона на сегодняшнее утро для оказания услуг мне, чтобы моему другу не пришлось работать на одного жестокого человека по имени Уиллсби.  
Предпринятые действия: Попросил Уотсона научить меня делать корабли в бутылках.  
  
7.  
Наблюдение: Уотсон ушел, одетый в свою военную форму. По возвращении от него пахло табаком, а в правом кармане прибавилось денег.  
  
8.  
Факт: Расшифровал последнее сообщение Майкрофта. Он утверждает, что Уотсон предоставляет сексуальные услуги за деньги и что я ослеплен своей дружбой с ним, раз не замечаю этого.  
  
Вывод: Майкрофт ошибается. Уотсон возвращался со встреч с деньгами. Но он встречался с мужчинами также часто, как и с женщинами, что исключает сексуальную активность. _  
  
Дойдя до этого пункта, Уотсон поднял глаза, и, запинаясь, спросил. – Холмс, ради бога объясните, как вы пришли к последнему выводу?  
  
– Исходя из моего опыта общения с теми, кто занимается проституцией, мужчины, доставляющие удовольствие другим мужчинам, крайне редко не являются инвертами. Вы же посещали женщин больше, чем один раз, и возвращались домой в чуть помятом костюме. Прибавим к этому женитьбу на Мэри Морстен. Если бы вы вдруг решили торговать собой, клиентами были бы только женщины. Следовательно, во время ваших отлучек с Бейкер-стрит, вы занимались чем-то совсем другим.  
  
– Я хочу сказать вам лишь одно слово. Норбери.  
  
– Вы хотите сказать мне, что вы _действительно_ … – Холмс умолк и Уотсон поморщился.  
  
– Мне очень жаль, старина. Но тогда это показалось мне хорошей идеей. Легким способом заработать денег. Что ж теперь, когда я уже признался вам в занятии как позорном, так и незаконном, мне не сильно повредит, если я добавлю к этому, что мужчины привлекают меня не меньше женщин.  
  
– Но как вы могли? Вы хотите мне сказать, что вы… Другие мужчины, Уотсон?  
  
Увидеть искренне изумленного Холмса удавалось крайне редко, так что Уотсон не смог сдержать улыбки.  
  
– Да.  
  
– Меня тоже привлекают мужчины, – сознался в ответ Холмс. – Не то чтобы это имело какое-то значение. Ни один из нас не заинтересован в другом. Я бы легко вычислил любой интерес с вашей стороны, тем более учитывая, насколько вы эмоционально открыты.  
  
– Что ж. Я не могу отрицать, что _вы_ очень привлекательный мужчина, Холмс.  
  
За этим последовала долгая пауза, подчеркнутая неловким молчанием, когда они оба отвернулись друг от друга. Когда Уотсон вновь посмотрел на Холмса, у него перехватило дыхание. На смену холодному сосредоточенному взгляду друга, пришел взгляд хищника, пожирающего глазами будущую жертву.  
  
– Вы и сами мужчина хоть куда, Уотсон, – произнес Холмс таким низким голосом, что по спине Уотсона пробежала дрожь.  
  
– Прямо сейчас?  
  
– Да, Уотсон. Безусловно.  
  
Уотсон едва успел восхититься порочной улыбкой, появившейся на лице друга, прежде чем был опрокинут на пол и губы Холмса встретились с его губами. В глубине своего затуманенного сознания он с удовольствием отметил, что руки Холмса обращались с его телом также ловко и талантливо, как и со скрипкой.  
  
***  
  
– Миссис Хадсон, где я могу найти Шерлока?  
  
– Он наверху вместе с доктором, мистер Холмс. Давайте я провожу вас.  
  
– Спасибо, миссис Хадсон.  
  
Майкрофт замер у дверей спальни, услышав громкий возглас. – Холмс! Сильнее! Глубже!  
  
Он закрыл глаза и стал считать до десяти, решительно пресекая попытки своего разума продолжить ассоциативный ряд, вызванный услышанным.  
  
– Простите, миссис Хадсон. Кажется, я пришел не вовремя.  
  
– Глупости. Эти мальчишки просто _пристрастились_ мастерить корабли в бутылках. Лично я была бы рада, если бы вы прервали их. В комнатах после их занятий остается столько мусора. Хотите, я сама открою вам дверь.  
  
– Нет! Остановитесь! – Впервые в своей жизни Майкрофт Холмс пожалел, что был неспособен двигаться достаточно быстро, чтобы успеть оттащить от двери решительную домовладелицу.  
  
– О, боже мой…  
  
– О… О, боже… Значит, корабли сегодня не строим?  
  
Бутылка с грохотом разбилась о стену рядом с дверью. – Майкрофт! Миссис Хадсон! Ради бога, убирайтесь вон!  
  
Тут Майкрофт вышел из ступора и каким-то образом – вероятно под воздействием адреналина, вызванного абсолютным ужасом при виде младшего брата вдохновенно совокуплявшегося с соседом по комнате (не то чтобы он хотел думать об этом даже одну лишнюю секунду, абсолютно _нет_!) – захлопнул дверь, сбежал вниз по лестнице, и, выскочив из квартиры, забрался в ближайший экипаж, проделав все эти действия со скоростью, способной пробудить зависть в мужчинах куда моложе и стройнее.  
  
– Вот именно поэтому я и презираю беготню, – проворчал Майкрофт сам себе, усаживаясь за составление телеграммы Шерлоку. Он хотел проинформировать брата о том, что нашел покупателя на практику Уотсона, так что финансовое положение доброго доктора, наконец, выправится.


End file.
